


I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt

by Redonkgirl



Series: 'Til the love runs out [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky isn't physically in this one, But she will be soon, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Tony Stark, Future Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gen, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, so a woman can’t be smart? And I can’t have a nickname? You need to get out of the past Cap, ‘cause it isn't coming back.”</p><p>“No, she isn't.” Steve agreed, pushing past Toni</p><p> </p><p>Toni just can't understand why Steve Rogers avoids her.<br/>She understands that she represents a lot of the change that's happened, but what the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt

When Steve Rogers is first introduced to Antonia ‘Toni’ Stark, he winces.

Toni’s (brilliant) brain decided that whatever he read in a tabloid or her choice in attire had offended his 40s sensibilities, and didn’t really care. It wasn’t like he had a chance to become jaded to sex or women in skinny jeans yet, so she didn’t think much of it.

But it didn’t stop.

And he started avoiding her.

She didn’t realize he did at first (It’s not like a soldier would be spending his time in the lab, and she wasn’t big on the whole workout thing) but she noticed that when she entered a room, he would leave it right away, or if he couldn’t leave, he would sit far away from her as possible, trying not to look at her.

She tried to figure out what could have offended him so easily.

She was intimidating, with her fast quips and her genius intellect, but that didn’t seem like something that the Captain would be that averse to. Her father had always told her how amazing Captain America was and how good he was, which made her wonder what was wrong with her.

It wasn’t her clothes; he wasn’t like this with Agent Romanov. In fact, he and Romanov seemed to be best buds now, which heightened Toni’s sense of injustice. And she knows he doesn’t read People or Keep up with the Kardashians, so it can’t be any (Half truthful) bullshit the media spins. It could be because she insults him, but she doesn’t mean it in a mean way, she insults everyone and maybe the Cap doesn’t understand teasing.

No matter what it is, it still hurts to have your dad’s idol seemingly hate you.

So, after many nights spent in her lab wondering what the hell his problem is, she corners him.

“You’re smart, you like to make fun of me and you have a boy’s nickname.” Is all he said, Toni getting outraged

“Oh, so a woman can’t be smart? And I can’t have a nickname? You need to get out of the past Cap, ‘cause it isn’t coming back.”

“No, she isn’t.” Steve agreed, pushing past Toni

Apparently, the truth won’t set you free; it’ll just confuse you to what the hell is up with Captain America.

She vents about it to Bruce while they’re working in the lab together

“He doesn’t like you because he’s a ‘Misogynistic D-bag’?” Bruce asks while looking at one of the many screens, not even sparing Toni a look

“And he can’t stand a woman that’s taken on more stereotypically men things, like having a brain.”  Toni pouted

“But he gets along with Natasha and Agent Hill, they’re accomplished.” Bruce said, still not looking at her “What were his exact words?”

“You’re smart, you like to make fun of me and you have a boy’s nickname.” Toni stated, Bruce froze and looked Toni dead in the eye

“Toni, that’s not what he meant.” He said quietly

“What do you mean?”

“Did you actually do any of the reading on Steve?”

“Not really, my dad always told me stories about him, didn’t think I had to.” Toni said, getting confused

“Toni…” Bruce said quietly, pulling up a Wikipedia page on the computer, Toni came to read whatever Bruce was showing her.

“Rebecca Barnes, what about her?” She asked, studying the picture of her. She had a short bob and a strong jawline, but those weren’t the attributes you noticed first; you noticed her eyes first. They were a silver blue, and looked like she was thinking about some mischief to cause. Her smile lit up her whole face, making her look like there was no one else she would rather be with. She probably had been with Steve when the picture was taken.

“Keep reading.” Bruce stated

Toni read for a few seconds “Known as Bucky to her friends?” she asked Bruce, who nodded and opened up an old timey video of Steve and Bucky.

“Oh my god, Steve, stop being such an idiot.” Bucky laughed on screen, her smile even brighter in action,

“Jerk.” Steve responded, smiling at Bucky

“Punk.” Bucky responded before kissing Steve

The video ended and Toni was quiet

“Well my dad certainly edited his story telling.”

Bruce didn’t respond to her evasive response, instead he pointed out what she was thinking

“You remind him of her.”

“I don’t look anything like her.” Toni said pathetically, knowing it was a weak defense

“Just, give him space.”

 

After that Toni Stark gave Steve Rogers the room he needed to heal. They started to get along better, Steve got more comfortable with her, and she never ever called him Punk.

Steve was getting better and if Toni let her mind wander around him a bit, so what? He was Captain America, she had rights. Toni was perfectly happy with her relationship with Steve Rogers, and wouldn’t be averse to something more, but she wouldn’t push him.

Then HYDRA decided to fuck everything up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the prologue to my Female Bucky/Steve series, which will go through Winter Soldier, and I might go back to do The First Avenger if I feel like it.
> 
> The Title and Series name is from the One Republic song


End file.
